Hijo de la luna
by Darien Moonlight
Summary: basada en una cancion del mismo nombre. Twilight no solo volvera a verse con luna, tambien descubrira algo de su pasado que jamas hubiera imaginado. mas informacion adentro :v


Estaba aburrido, escuchando música, y dije "¿Por qué no?".

Reclamos: los personajes no me pertenecen y la canción "hijo de la luna" es del grupo Mecano

* * *

Era la noche de Nightmare night. Todos los potrillos de Ponyville salían vistiendo todo tipo de disfraces en busca de sus anheladas golosinas. Y ahí entre los potrillos se encontraba Pinkie pie, que después de recolectar suficientes dulces para un mes se dirigía a la biblioteca a todo galope. –Twilight… (knok knok) Twilight… (knok knok) Twilight…- decía mientras tocaba la puerta, después esta se abrió y salió el pequeño bebe dragón –Pinkie, la puerta esta… ¡auch!- Pinkie lo había golpeado confundiéndolo con la puerta – upss, lo siento Spike, ¿está Twilight?- -eh no, está en la plaza del pueblo revisando los preparativos para la visita de la princesa Luna, ya sabes cómo es Twilight, quiere que todo este perfecto- decía el pequeño dragón mientras salía de la casa con un carrito lleno de cosas como platos, linternas y una bandeja de galletas –oh, ¡pues hay que ir allá entonces!- dijo Pinkie con mucho entusiasmo, y en un instante tomo al dragón, lo subió a su lomo, con su cola jalaba el carrito, y partió a todo galope hacia la plaza.

En la plaza había varios ponis colocando adornos en celebración de la visita real, y en medio de todo estaba una larga mesa llena de todo tipo de postres y bebidas. Twilight estaba revisando todo, tachando cada cosa terminada en una larga lista que levitaba con su magia. De repente un estruendo llamo la atención de los ponis, -¡CUIDADO!- grito el aterrorizado Spike sujetándose fuertemente de Pinkie. Antes de estrellarse con algo, Pinkie se detuvo en seco haciendo que el dragón y las cosas del carrito salieran disparadas, Twilight no hizo más que taparse los ojos y esperar el desastre, pero sorpresivamente todo cayó en la mesa bien acomodado, y Spike cayó en la ponchera. – ¡tah ran!- dijo Spike aturdido, Twilight se reincorporo y reviso su lista – galletas, linternas y Spike, listo- dijo soltando una risilla, -hola Twilight, que bonito se ve todo- dijo Pinkie, -gracias, ya casi todo esta listo, y aún tenemos tiempo antes de que llegue la princesa- decía Twilight soltando un suspiro de alivio, -Twilight, la banda dice que se retrasaran un poco, la chelista tuvo un compromiso pero llegaran cuanto antes- dijo Applejack, -¡QUE! ¡oh no! ¡se retrasaran y la princesa llegara y querrá escuchar música, pero no habrá nada y todo se arruinara y…!-, -¡Twilight! ¡cálmate!- decía Applejack zarandeando a la horrorizada pony, -no entres en pánico, todo saldrá a pedir de boca al final- -si, todo saldrá bien, muy bien, bien, bien- la unicornio trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarse. –mejor… ¿porque no vas a dar una vuelta?, yo me encargare de lo demás- dijo Applejack empujando a Twilight, -pero…- -pero nada, has estado preparando esto desde temprano y necesitas des-estresarte, sugar cube, ve a divertirte- detrás de Twilight apareció de nuevo Pinkie, -y que mejor forma de divertirse que estar con Pinkie, ¡donde la fiesta viene hasta ti!- -(suspiro) está bien, pero regresare antes de que llegue la princesa- -¡si! Y ya se a dónde ir- Pinkie tomo a su amiga y salieron de ahí.

Las ponis llegaron a una tienda hecha de sabanas, - ¿qué es esto Pinkie?- -oh, es la tienda de Zecora, este año contara historias de terror, mitos y leyendas, ya sabes, ella sabe contar buenas historias como cuando conto la leyenda de nightmare moon-

-en efecto querida Pinkie pie- de la tienda salió Zecora, pero no estaba disfrazada como en otros años – pasen, no sientan temor, por ahora no hay motivo del pavor- la cebra volvió a entrar a la tienda y las poni la siguieron. Adentro era realmente espacioso, había cojines por todas partes y todo estaba iluminado por velas, lo que hacía que la luz fuera tenue y no se pudiera ver bien el fondo de la tienda. De esa oscuridad emergió el rostro de la cebra, poco iluminado por las velas, – lo siento Zecora, yo soy algo escéptica con estas cosas de leyendas de terror y…- -no todas las leyendas deben ser de temer, hay unas que por algo no se deben conocer. Los fantasmas, duendes y brujas no solo del miedo son la razón, hay más a lo que se puede temer, como el temor… al lado oscuro del corazón- diciendo esto, el fuego en las velas comenzaba a bailar por corrientes de viento que llegaron de la nada, las dos ponis se asombraron ante esto. Una neblina invadía en lugar y una voz desconocida

_Cerréis vuestros ojos sin temor, puesto que se les revelara una historia que data de más allá de la era sin nombre, una historia que muestra a una cara muy familiar a vosotras, pero un corazón lleno de tristeza y soledad… "la leyenda de kind van die maan"._

De pronto una melodía tocada en piano rodea a las ponis, y dentro de sus mentes comienzan a proyectarse imágenes, como un tipo de visión, una visión del pasado.

_Se puede ver una Equestria diferente a la que ellas conocen, cuando las grandes ciudades eran simples pueblos, y los pueblos eran hermosos campos vírgenes, que resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna. _

_Se encontraba en un pequeño claro del bosque, tristemente iluminado solo por una enorme luna llena. La joven poni gitana estaba arrodillada en una roca sollozando. Lo tenía todo preparado, tenía todo lo que necesitaba._

_Esa misma noche sus problemas acabarían, al fin. Desde el anochecer llevaba allí, el amanecer sería la hora apropiada. Había pasado toda la noche con los preparativos para aquel rito. Ya casi era la hora, ya veía aparecer los rayos del Sol en el horizonte. En seguida la Luna huiría de él y sería en ese momento de debilidad cuando podría hablar con ella._

_Justo cuando aparecía el Sol, un solitario rayo de la Luna iluminó el pequeño claro, y en el rayo venía la princesa Luna._

_-Princesa Luna, te he conjurado porque hiciste una promesa a nuestra raza por ayudarte, hoy vengo a reclamar nuestra recompensa –habló la poni gitana._

_-¡Recuerdo esa promesa, joven poni! ¡Vosotras, las gitanas de la familia del astro de la noche, me ayudasteis a hablar con mi única hermana que siempre huye de mí, a cambio os prometí que a vosotras no os pasaría lo que me pasó a mí! ¡Cumpliré mi promesa! ¡Cuéntame que es lo que te pasa!-._

_-He sido rechazada en varias ocasiones. No encuentro a un hombre para mí, necesito tu ayuda. Nosotras te reunimos con tu hermana, el Sol, úneme tú a mi amor –suplicó con firmeza._

_-¡Tendrás a tu hombre, Piel Morena, pero a cambio quiero! –dijo mientras subía al cielo- ¡el primer hijo que le engendres y así dejaré de estar sola! ¡Ya que yo no puedo concebir!-_

_-Así será, Luna de Plata –prometió entre sollozos la gitana. Era un alto precio el que tenía que pagar, pero podría tener más hijos. Y así mantenía la protección que les ofrecía la diosa Luna._  
_Dicho esto Luna se alejó del mundo y volvió a su solitario lugar, triste por el futuro de la joven poni, un futuro desdichado. Le habría gustado poder cambiarlo, pero ella no podía decidir en ese caso. Era el destino._

_Poco después, se celebró una boda en el campamento gitano, la gitana había encontrado al ser querido. Fue una gran fiesta, vinieron gitanos de toda Equestria a celebrarlo. Era una gran pareja, la gitana había tenido mucha suerte al conseguir a aquel semental. Su marido era un gran cazador conocido en todo el clan._

_Aproximadamente un año después, la mujer dio a luz a un potrillo del padre de pelaje canela, pero el niño era blanco como el lomo de un armiño, de ojos grises y crin plateada. Realmente él era el hijo de la Luna, no el suyo, pensó la gitana apenada. Tendría que explicárselo todo a su marido, pero no sabría escoger las palabras adecuadas. Tenía suerte de que el gitano estuviese de cacería._

_Aun tardó algunos días en volver, pero la gitana no sabía que decirle a su esposo. Cuando al fin regresó, una noche de luna llena, el gitano se enteró de que era padre y se dirigió contento a su hogar a conocer a su primogénito. En la puerta se encontró a su mujer con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas._

_-¿Dónde está mi hijo, mujer? –preguntó, ignorando sus lágrimas._

_-Dentro, durmiendo. Pero te suplico que no entres aun –pidió la gitana, pero su marido la ignoró._

_Al entrar, el gitano vio a su hijo, completamente pálido, un niño albino. No podía ser hijo suyo._

_-¡Maldita tu estampa! gitana. Este hijo es de un payo y yo no me voy a callar –gritó furioso, despertando al niño. ¿De quién es el hijo? Me has engañado fijo-._

_El gitano, al creerse deshonrado, se dirigió a su mujer, con un cuchillo en la mano y de muerte la hirió entre los sollozos del niño. A continuación cogió al potrillo y se fue al monte con el potrillo en brazos y allí lo abandonó._  
_Al borde de la muerte, la poni aun pudo murmurar algunas palabras._

_- Hijo de la Luna, en la distancia siempre te añoraré, yo seré tus más hermosos sueños. Yo estaré allí donde tú estés, yo siempre velaré por ti. Yo seré tu inspiración y tu protección, siempre te cuidaré. Y a ti Luna te maldigo, me diste un marido y este me ha matado y me ha robado a mi hijo. No permitiré que tengas a mi hijo aunque tenga que vagar por siempre en este mundo-._

_En ese momento se le apareció Luna._

_- Dime Luna de Plata, ¿qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?-_

_- ¡Tranquila, cuidaré de él, no dejaré que le ocurra nada! ¡Si el niño llora, menguaré para darle una cuna y le meceré! ¡Si tiene frío, le rodearé de nubes que le protejan! ¡Al igual que yo, estará envuelto en oscuridad, pero siempre iluminará el camino a los demás!-. _

Las ponis despertaron y ven todo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Espera un minuto, Zecora, suponiendo que esta leyenda es cierta ¿Dónde está ese supuesto niño?- Pinkie se acerca a Twilight – ¡¿que no prestas atención?!- dijo Pinkie, Zecora abrió la puerta e hizo señas a Twilight para que la siguiera. Ya afuera, Zecora levanto su casco apuntando hacia la luna, que estaba en cuarto menguante –el niño descansa en su cuna, hecha del menguante de la luna-.

De repente, un resplandor ilumino el cielo nocturno. Era el carruaje de la princesa Luna, dirigiéndose a Ponyville. –princesa Luna ya llego, es hora de volver- Twilight Sparkle se despidió de su amiga Zecora y junto a Pinkie pie regresaron para darle la bienvenida a Luna. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se ocuparon ya no en sus preocupaciones, si no en sus dudas, las dudas de si en realidad hubo una vez una luna deseosa de ser madre.

* * *

Eso es todo, tan-tan. .

La leyenda solo fue adaptada, pero en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado  
see ya…


End file.
